undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Phsycoz
Phsycoz is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment). He is a former YWE Champion, Tag Team Champion, Hardcore Champion, & 2010 Royal Rumble Winner. He is brothers with fellow YWE Superstars Double D & Crazyone. He is the oldest Child. YWE (2008 - Present) Debut; New Mexicoolz & Singles Career Phsycoz made his YWE debut on the first CPV of YWE at The Great American Bash were Phsycoz was awarded to become the First YWE Hardcore Championship only to lose the title to Mr. Amazing the same night. Physcoz, Double D, And Crazyone Became Known as Team New Mexicoolz. At Summerslam Phsycoz & Double D Faced against Team Black Out (Phenom & Rocker) for the YWE Tag Team Championship only to lose to Phenom & Rocker. At Armageddon, Phsycoz & Double D won their First YWE Tag Team Championships Against Mo' Money (Bruizah & Yung Kash). At Backlash Phsycoz & Double D defeated TNA Invasion (Jay Samoa & Style E) to retain their titles. At Judgement Day Phsycoz & Double D lost their Tag Team titles Againist Team Power Trip (Thunder & Tornado). At Night of Champions Phsycoz & Double D faced Team Power Trip to regain the titles only to lose to Thunder & Tornado At. Summerlsam Phsycoz defeated Phenom in a Fatal 4 way match to win his 2nd Hardcore Championsip the match invovled Icon & Sheamus. At Unforgiven Phsycoz lost the title to Phenom. At No Mercy Phsycoz went on to defeated Phenom for the Hardcore title making him a it his 3 time Hardcore Championship. At Survivor Series Physcoz lost the title to his brother Double D. At Armagddeon Phsycoz defeated Double D for the Hardcore Title making him a 4 Time Hardcore Championship. Royal Rumble Winner & Various Feuds At the 2010 Royal Rumble Phycoz enter at # 30 to win the 2010 Royal Rumble. At No Way Out Phsycoz faced Double D for the Hardcore Championship Phsycoz lost the title to Double D after the match they shook hands. At Wrestlemania 1 Phsycoz went on to Wrestlemania by Defeating Grimez to win his First YWE Championship. His victory over Grimez would be cut short. At Backlash Phsycoz lost the title to Grimez after Grimez suplex Phsycoz of the ladder. At Extreme Rules Physcoz faced Grimez and Dynamite in a triple threat match for the YWE Title only to lose to Grimez. At The Bash Phsycoz Defeated Dynamite. At Night of Champions Phsycoz replaced phenom in the 6 Man Elmination match for the YWE Championship which was won by Rogan. At Hell in a Cell Phsycoz lost to Dynamite due to Grimez's interference. At Survivor Series Phsycoz Defeated Dynamite. Double Champion & End of New Mexicoolz At TLC (Table Ladders Chair) Phsycoz & Double D defeated R.K.O (Scott Razor & Kev Diesel) in a Ladder Match for the Tag Team Titles. Phsycoz & Double D defeated R.K.O to retain titles at the Royal Rumble 2011. At the Elimination Chambers Phsycoz defeated Scott Razor to won No.1 Contenders Elimination Chamber for RAW the match involving Double D, CrazyOne, Rogan, & Tornado. At Wrestlemania 2 Phsycoz went on to defeated Antho & Grimez for the YWE Championship make Phsycoz a Double Champion holding YWE Championship & YWE Tag Team Championship. AT Extreme Rules Antho defeated Phycoz by DQ due to Double D interfernce hit Antho with a chair. At Backlash Phsycoz & Double D lost their title to Mo' Money due to Double D betrayal. At Backlash 2011, Phsycoz faced John Cena for the YWE Championship only the match ended to a draw due the attack of Double D & Crazyone. At Nitro, Phsycoz would defend his title against Victor X where it ended in another draw due to an attack by his brothers once again. Phsycoz would finally have enough and would challenge his brother Double D to a match at Summerslam for his YWE Championship. At Summerslam, Phsycoz Defeated Double D to retain the title. At Night of Champions Phsycoz lost the title to Bluestar the match also involving Double D, CrazyOne, Victor X, and Grimez. At Hell in A Cell Phsycoz faced Double D in a Hell in a Cell match only to lose to Double D. At Survivor Series Team Austin (Phsycoz Thunder and Phenom) defeated Team Ace (Grimez, Dyanmite, and Double D) with Phsycoz being the Sole Survivor by pinning Double D. At TLC Phycoz faced Double D, Crayone, and Victor X to win his 3rd YWE Championship only for Victor X to retain his title. At Royal Rumble 2012, Phsycoz would compete in the Royal Rumble Match where he would end up being eliminated by Double D. At Elimination Chamber, Phsycoz would compete in the YWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match where he managed to make it to the Final 2 and almost win the title until he lost to the defending champion Victor X after VX performed an X Bomb from the top of one of the four pods. At WrestleMania 3, Phsycoz would end the feud between him and his brothers after he defeated Double D & Crazy One in a Triple Threat Match. Feud & Alliance With Victor X; Heel Turn After WrestleMania 3, Phsycoz would be drafted to Smackdown away from his brothers on RAW. At Over The Limit 2012, Phsycoz would compete in a Triple Threat No.1 Contenders Match against Victor X & Dynamite to determine the No.1 Contender to the Undisputed Title. Phsycoz would lose the match after Rogan & Dark Shark attacked both Phsycoz & Victor X allowing Dynamite to win. Afterwards, both Phsycoz & Victor X would be booked in Singles Matches against Rogan & Dark Shark at Starrcade, respectively. At Starrcade, Phsycoz would lose to Rogan after Victor X accidently struck Phsycoz when Dark Shark tried interfering in the match with Victor X trying to stop him. This would result in a friendly rivalry between Phsycoz & Victor X with Phsycoz turning (unofficially) tweener. At Money In The Bank, Phsycoz would take part in the Smackdown MITB Ladder Match where he would continue his feud with Victor X when Victor X took out both of them out with an X Bomb through the announce table. At Summerslam, Phsycoz would face Victor X in a "Dream Match" under Falls Count Anywhere. Phsycoz would end up losing the match following an X Bomb on the steel steps where both competitors had to be stretchered out afterwards. Face Turn & Feud with Double D Feuds with DJ Hero & Cipher Reunited New Mexicoolz & 4x Tag Team Champion Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Champion - 2x *YWE Tag Team Champion - 4x with Double D (4), Double D & Crazy One (1) *YWE Hardcore Champion - 3x *2010 Royal Rumble Winner *2011 Match Of The Year *2009 Match Of The Year *2010 Most Improved Superstar Of The Year *First Triple Crown Winner YIW: *YIW Hardcore Champion - 1x CAW Wrestling Observer: *5 Star Match (2011): vs. Double D at YWE Summerslam 2011 *5 Star Match (2011): vs. Double D at YWE Hell In A Cell 2011 *5 Star Match (2012): vs. Victor X on August 17th *5 Star Match (2012): with Victor X at YWE TLC 2012 *5 Star Match (2013): vs. Victor X vs. Angel on April 13th CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * CWI Hall of Famer (Class of 2019) - as part of New Mexicoolz * Ranked No.5 in the Top 5 Best Teams of 2018 Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE Champions Category:Champions Category:CAW